kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 11: Eliminate the Guardian
Mission 11 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas to Twilight Town on another mission with Axel, this time to eliminate the powerful Heartless called the Guardian. Mission assignment Summary A Guardian has surfaced in Twilight Town. Team up with Axel, find it, and eliminate it at once. Objectives *Defeat the Guardian. Story summary Axel decides he does not want to waste time in taking out the Guardian; he and Roxas work together to end the threat. However, he drops a bomb on Roxas during their ice cream break afterward. He is being sent to Castle Oblivion, and will not be back for a long time. After Axel leaves, Roxas finishes his ice cream and discovers his stick is marked "WINNER". Mission walkthrough Taking a few steps from the entrance in Station Heights triggers a small fleet of Yellow Operas and Minute Bombs. Get rid of them or run past them into the entrance to the Underground Concourse. Minute Bombs are also sprinkled throughout the halls of the Concourse, and are joined by a Watcher on occasion. Head for Gate 3, the one on the western wall, which leads to the Side Street. You will have to open the switches to access the exit. First, head into the northern room and operate the yellow switch to open the gate into the southern room. Then, use the blue switch in the southern room to open both the gate in front of you and the one blocking the exit. Finally, defeat the Heartless and open the last gate using the blinking switch next to it. Continue out and down the Side Street, continuing to take out enemies along the way while heading for the Sandlot. The Guardian is a big variant of the Watcher, and will be accompanied by many of his smaller cousins. Its most damaging attack is a large laser cannon which is easy to see coming; the Guardian will "bow", and a massive blue glow will build in its chest. As the attack will only affect what is directly in front of the Guardian, the beam is easy enough to dodge if you are watching. Make sure you are ready to go before you fight the Guardian; once it is defeated, you will automatically RTC and cannot explore. Challenge Mission Equip a strong Gear panel and casts of Fire, as you'll want to take out the Minute Bomb quickly, before they explode. Eliminate every Emblem Heartless in the Underground Passage. During the Guardian battle, take out the Watcher sidekicks to collect more Heart Points and maintain your chain. To earn three Sigils, you must save your one permitted jump for the step in the Underground Passage. For the rest of the time, do not touch the jump button. Automatic jumps that start aerial combos do not count against you. After pressing the yellow switch to open the gate, run diagonally through the doorway so that Roxas lands on the platform where the switch is located. Do not drop to the bottom of the room, or you'll have to jump to get out. Enemies Heartless File:DaysYellowOpera.png|Yellow Opera Image:Minute Bomb KHII.png|Minute Bomb Image:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher Image:Guardian.png|Guardian Treasures fr:Mission 11: Battre le Gardien